


【人外】雪貂

by MUSU_ZANGSHI



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, 人外
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUSU_ZANGSHI/pseuds/MUSU_ZANGSHI
Summary: 女妖＆和尚
Relationships: 和尚/女妖
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

睡前刷微博是苏灵每日必备的功课，今晚也不例外。然而当睡意渐浓的时候，一条科普微博忽然划到了苏灵眼前——“母雪貂发情期不交配就会死。”迷糊间看完了全文，苏灵默默在心中吐槽了一遍这什么糟糕的设定之后，终于扛不住睡意沉沉睡去。

不知过了多久，苏灵被某种声响惊醒，半眯着眼正准备从枕旁摸出手机看时间，却发现如何都找寻不到，不仅如此，手上的感觉也很奇怪，这刺骨的冰凉并不属于她温暖的床铺应有的触感。

疑惑之间苏灵睁开眼，撑起了身子观察四周，竟惊异地发现自己身处雪地之中，放眼望去银装素裹一片，远处似乎还能看见连绵起伏的雪峰，苏灵身旁有一棵枝丫繁茂的大树，刚刚正是因为它某根枝条上承载的积雪太过厚重，坠落至雪地上而发出的声响吵醒了她。

这景象太过奇怪，以至于苏灵认为自己还在梦中，于是又默默躺了回去，四周十分安静，只剩下风吹落雪花的细小声音，然而苏灵无论再如何尝试，身下冰凉的触感都没有改变，更让她觉得奇怪的是，自己的披肩黑发变成了纯白的长发，宛如丝绸般披散在身后，一路绵延至脚边，而她原本的睡衣依旧穿在身上，只是却多了一圈毛茸茸的灰白皮毛绕在脖子上。

苏灵无措地在原地转悠了几圈，终于确认了自己穿越了的事实。天知道她为什么会这么倒霉，不但没有家人朋友陪伴、无法再体会网上冲浪的快乐还得落到这鸟不拉屎的冰山雪地里，所幸她虽然能感触到身边冰雪的寒冷，睡衣也有些单薄，但不知为何身上还是暖洋洋一片，不然恐怕刚穿越来就要被冻死了。

总愣在这儿也不算个事儿，苏灵先决定跑出去找到个人再说，没想到这一找就一直找到了第四天，她还被困在雪山里出不去，满目皆是银白铺满大地，苏灵完全分不清方向，疲惫和绝望涌上心头，她有些丧气的坐在雪地里，再一次躺了下去，如今又困又饿，已经到极限了，她明白在这种环境下不能睡着，但是也许睡一下就能穿越回去了呢，反正现在也看不着任何希望。

只睡一下，只睡一下就好。

苏灵把脸深深地埋进脖子那圈灰白皮毛里，柔软的温暖将她包裹进了梦里。梦里她变成了一只雪貂，听说这座雪山里灵力充沛于是便来这里修炼，直至终于修炼成人，想出去看看世界的时候却遇到了雪崩，地动山摇的轰隆声让她害怕，无论多么努力地逃跑还是被脚下的大地晃到摔倒……

“醒醒！施主快醒醒！”苏灵在剧烈的摇晃中苏醒过来，才刚醒来就看见一颗卤蛋在面前摇晃，饥饿迫使她一时冲动张口便咬了上去，“施主快住口！”清脆的少年音传来，苏灵被推倒在一旁，冰冷的触感让她霎时间清醒过来，她转过头欣喜地望向刚刚推倒自己的人，是一个长相清秀的小和尚，全身包裹得像个小粽子似地，唯有头上光秃秃的还留下了一个鲜明的牙印。

他满怀歉意的向苏灵走来，把手里拿着的风帽给她戴了上去，半弯着腰想将她扶起：“小僧修行路过此地，看见施主倒在雪地中不省人事才使劲摇晃想叫醒你，请不要怪罪。”苏灵没有仔细听他说什么，心中只剩终于见着活人的激动，不自觉中眼泪就顺着眼眶边缘落下，一串串泪珠隐没在柔软的皮毛里。

小和尚一见苏灵满脸泪花就慌了神，着急的僵在那解释，连自称都忘了：“我，我刚刚是被咬疼了才不小心推开你的，别哭了。”苏灵扶着小和尚的手起身就紧紧抱住了他，发现他其实跟自己差不多高，感受着对方身上传来的热度，苏灵抹了一把眼泪，用力拍了拍他的后背对他说：“没事没事，我只是好不容易看见人了太感动了而已。”

松开小和尚的时候苏灵发现他脸有些红，可能刚刚抱太紧了给他闷得，也没太在意，现在小和尚对她来说就宛如黑夜里的烛火，将她从深深的绝望里拉了出来，在这异界给了她一丝温暖。

跟着小和尚走出雪山，苏灵通过一路上闲聊得知小和尚现在才不过十五岁，因为表现优异在一年前被师父派出来独自修行，法号湛玄，苏灵默默地在心中感叹他真是厉害啊，十五岁的时候她还不知道在哪里玩泥巴呢。

“施主为何会出现在那里呢？一般人不会去到那座雪山里面，而且你还穿的如此单薄且奇特？”苏灵现在身上披了湛玄的外套，刚穿上时还带了暖暖的体温，比起她自己那套睡衣不知暖上了多少倍，此刻听见湛玄这么一问，苏灵也不知如何解释，只跟他说自己迷路了走进雪山后结果一直在里面出不来，还顺口问了一句湛玄是为何去到那里去的。

结果湛玄的回答让她心头一跳：“修行路过那，感觉有妖气就上去查看了。”苏灵也不知道她为什么突然紧张，只能默默点了点头，“你们这还有妖怪啊？”湛玄回头看了她好一会儿，苏灵正担心自己是不是没注意世界观说错话了的时候，他又侧开了头回答她：“是有，只不过寻常小妖不怎么跟人接触。”

苏灵也没再继续这个话题，扯开了别的话匣子一路聊着，直到两人到了一个村落，寻了个住处简单收拾了一下暂时休息一晚。其实离开了雪山苏灵才发现原来外面已经是春季了，不用再穿着湛玄的外套和风帽，脖子上的皮毛也取了下来挂在腰间，唯有那一头拖沓至脚跟的长发让她觉得碍事，想要向村人借剪子把头发给剪了，又被湛玄一直劝说什么身体发肤受之父母，不可以剪，于是只好将头发高高地盘在脑后。

晚上睡觉的时候苏灵又梦见了雪貂，这次却不是自己变成了它，而是小小的雪貂窝在自己怀里，苏灵正想摸一摸它柔顺的皮毛，它就往自己肚子那钻，直至整个消失不见，苏灵被惊醒，却感觉下腹有些不适，满身都是无法纾解的燥热，明明还只是春天，窗外清凉的晚风吹来也无法吹散苏灵的热意。

她打算去屋外走走，起身时无意间踢到了那圈被取下来的灰白皮毛，脑海里瞬间闪过一个模糊的少女模样，和雪貂的形象重叠起来，苏灵想起自己遇到湛玄之前做过的梦，再看了一眼自己银白的长发，一个微妙的猜测在心中逐渐扩大——自己不会是被雪貂妖附身了吧？！

湛玄和她一间屋子，就躺在不远处，是她硬拉着他要一起住的，因为不想再独自一人呆着了。如今苏灵凝望着他的方向，心中思索着要不要让湛玄帮忙探查一下自己身体的情况，毕竟他可以感知到妖气，但转念一想，万一他转头就把自己给处理了那可不行，于是只得压抑着身体里的燥热熬过了一晚。

没想到连着过了好几天，苏灵随湛玄又走过了一个山头，来到一个破败的寺庙停留，她虽然表面没有表现出什么，但是每晚都被折磨得睡不着觉，白日里行进间腿部与衣物的摩擦让她渗出一片难堪的湿热，这一切她都没有让湛玄发现，但终于在那难忍的折磨再次来袭的时候，一道惊雷落下，激起了苏灵脑海中此前被堆砌起不曾发现的记忆。

她找到这些天痛苦的缘由——是雪貂的发情期，那一篇睡前朦胧间看过的科普成为她现在唯一能获取的信息，发情期间无法交配的母雪貂会因为雌激素含量激增而导致再生障碍性贫血，最终死亡。这该死的设定现在作用于苏灵身上，她痛苦不堪，再持续下去说不定自己就会死了，必须得找个男人，可是这种鬼地方到底哪里有……

苏灵的视线最终定格在湛玄身上，锐利的闪电划破长空透过摇摇欲坠的窗户投射进来，照亮了湛玄宁静平和的睡脸。古人早熟，十五岁原本已是谈婚论嫁的年纪，湛玄又独自在外修行了一年之久，此刻睡着了的脸上虽然还带着些许少年的稚气，但往日相处时倒是湛玄照顾苏灵多一些，他仍在抽条拔高的身体修长挺拔，结实的肌肉下蕴藏了无限的力量。

湛玄的睫毛很长，苏灵的目光从那片浓密的睫羽一路划过他高挺的鼻梁，饱满的唇形，最后落到他微微凸起的喉结上。寺庙外开始淅淅沥沥下起了雨，仿佛想要冲刷掉苏灵此刻罪恶的欲望，然而苏灵却慢慢向湛玄靠近，让雨声为她掩护，让闪电为她照明，连雷鸣也唤不回她模糊的神智。

一切都将成为她的共犯。


	2. Chapter 2

对不起，对不起，我只是想活下去。苏灵有些紧张地半跪在湛玄腿间，颤抖的双手拽紧了他的裤子，正想往下拽的时候却被一只手攥住了，他清澈的声音带上了一丝还未睡醒时的低沉沙哑：“你在干什么？”

湛玄微微抬起了头看向苏灵的手，她一紧张身子就整个落下直接坐到了他大腿上，手却还没松开他的裤子。“施，施主？”闪电再一次划过，照亮了湛玄惊愕的脸，苏灵背着光，脸上神色晦暗不明，终于自暴自弃地想着既然已经被发现了就要做到底，于是挺直了腰，在雷声落下时鼓起勇气大喊了出来：“我，我要上了你！”雷鸣夹杂着她的声音，模糊不清，就好似她此刻慌乱的心情。

趁着湛玄还一脸莫名地呆愣着，苏灵迅速甩开他的手扒下了他的裤子，那儿还安安静静的待在主人胯间沉睡，她顾不上那么多了，揉搓了几下就想往身下塞。“嘶……啊！”湛玄被瞬间的变故吓到了，从未被外人得见的隐秘突然被碰触，柔滑细腻的手掌附着其上带来奇异的触感，在微妙的疼痛同时好像还有电流窜上脊背，掠起一片麻软，原本平静无波的身体也霎时间布满了红云。

“等一下，别这样！”理智致使他去阻止苏灵的行为，但一直被拽着毫无章法地往那片湿滑里戳，原本半软的小兄弟也逐渐抬头，展露出它凶恶的原貌来，却就这样被恰巧吞吃进了苏灵的身体里。

紧致的软肉包裹住饱满的前端，又顺着苏灵的动作滑进了半截，两人都被奇异的酥麻掌控了感官，连湛玄的抵抗都显得微弱了不少，苏灵其实也很紧张，但是身体在被进入的那一刻就缓解了几天以来的燥热和痛苦，也不知哪来的力气，竟压住了湛玄一口气坐到底，苏灵能感觉到他冲破了某层阻碍，但是腿间早就被花液浸湿，倒也没有感觉到什么疼痛。

寺庙外的电闪雷鸣停了下来，只有密集的雨声敲落在地面上，巨大的声响掩盖了苏灵狂乱的心跳声和她压抑不住的呻吟，借着被云层彻底遮蔽月光的黑暗，羞耻的动作似乎也有了遮掩的渠道，欲望在黑暗中无边滋长。

苏灵一直摁着湛玄上下起伏，未经人事的湛玄只剩下喘息的份，连抵抗的四肢都提不起劲，又或许是他已经不想抵抗了，甘甜的滋味从下腹扩散开，一路蔓延至四肢百骸，在颅顶炸开耀眼的白光，两人紧紧贴在了一起，耳边已经听不见声势浩大的雨声，只剩下暧昧的呼吸在彼此间流动。

清醒过来的湛玄很快离开了苏灵，他蜷着身子捂住了脸，破旧的寺庙里还竖立着巨大的佛像，此刻在黑暗中似乎一直凝视着他的污秽不堪，懊悔的心情涌上心头，他怪罪自己轻易就沉沦在欲望之中，有辱师父的教导。苏灵看见他一副难过的样子也很坐立不安，只能一直向他道歉，向他解释自己不是故意这样的。

“对不起，不这样做的话我会死的。”她没有办法再解释更多了，只能这样说。

湛玄终于抬起头来看她，从刚开始见到她就发现她身上飘动着丝丝淡薄的妖气，但是因为太过微弱，而且苏灵对他也没有非常惧怕，反而十分依赖和信任，他便放松了警惕认为这也许只是一个曾经碰到过妖物的普通人类，可如今苏灵身上的妖气逐渐浓厚起来，师父曾说过有妖物会吸食人类精气以滋补自身妖力，他那时只以为是吃人这一种办法，看来还有别的方式……湛玄的脸又悄悄燥热起来，所幸黑暗中看得不明显。

果然妖物都是狡猾的，竟用借口留在身边伺机下手，选择自己的缘由恐怕是因为修行之人精气更充沛。湛玄笃定了心中的想法， 看向苏灵的眼神逐渐锐利起来，褪去那副温柔和善的面貌，实际上他一路修行以来，对于作恶妖物的斩杀收服毫不留情，他能如此年轻就被师父派着外出绝不只是说说而已。

苏灵还未感觉到危险，黑暗中看不真切，她只是以为湛玄看着她这边而已，她后知后觉地觉得自己刚刚的行径十分无耻和放浪，只能结结巴巴地再跟他说话来缓解尴尬：“我没有办法……如果、如果这里有其他人，我也不想麻烦你……呃，不是，我的意思是……唔！！”

突然苏灵被紧紧掐着摁倒在地上，那只原本温柔地递给她食物、扶着她爬过山坡的手，如今牢牢地紧扣在她咽喉上，清澈的声音此刻却透着森冷：“你还想害其他人？”

苏灵被他突如其来的转变吓到了，想解释但是喉管被挤压的痛楚让她说不出话来，她使劲扭动着身躯，拉扯掐着自己的那只手，意识逐渐开始模糊了，余光瞄到一片金光从侧身袭来，苏灵痛苦的落下了泪水，没想到自己最终会是这样一个结局。

为何温柔可爱的小猫会突然炸毛成了狮子呢，果然违抗对方意愿夺人贞操罪大恶极……

然而没有想象中的痛苦，苏灵再次回神时却摸到了柔软的床铺，头顶是洁白的墙面。她猛地起身环顾四周，无声的热泪滑落脸颊。

她穿回来了！！

万分喜悦的苏灵将先前的遭遇抛之脑后，欢乐地享受了好几天的堕落时光，虽然内心还对湛玄有一丝愧疚，但也因为他最后的举动而感到害怕。哎呀男人的心，同样难以捉摸啊……苏灵轻轻抱怨着，喝着可乐慢悠悠点开了网页，不经意间竟又划到了某条熟悉的科普——母雪貂……

不祥的预感在心中荡漾开，苏灵的呼吸一窒，发现网页上的文字都扭曲起来，杂乱错位的笔划逐渐看不清原来的字形，最后都消融在一片刺眼的光芒里，苏灵被刺得抬起手挡住了眼睛，再放下手臂时，面前的景象变成了熙熙攘攘的人群，而她正坐在一个路边小铺子里喝茶。

完蛋，才没享受几天现代生活就又被打回去了，所幸不是回到被湛玄掐着脖子的那个时刻，苏灵摸了摸脖子，心有余悸，端着茶碗看人来人往，上次穿越过来的时候也没见到这么多人，而且不少人拎着大包小包，面上很是喜悦的模样。苏灵有些好奇就向旁人搭话询问，原来是快过年了，大家都出来置办年货。

正打算继续看看热闹的苏灵忽然感觉停驻在自己身上的视线越来越多了，啊是了，她撩起一拨自己的头发，果然又变成了银白长发，再加上她身上穿的卫衣和修身运动裤，在他们看来肯定很奇怪。于是她只好装作一副悲苦的样子，掩面大声哭诉家中出现了变故，使她一夜之间白了头，在众人都为她的遭遇感到难过同情的时候悄悄远离了人群。

由于那头银发太过惹眼，苏灵不敢再在大街上乱晃，沿路顺了一顶帷帽戴在头上，垂落的黑纱阻隔了奇怪的目光，让她稍微安心了一些。走走停停间肚子也饿了，正不知如何解决的时候却听见迎面走来的两人话语间好像透露出山上某个地方正免费派发吃食打算过去瞧瞧，这正合她意，于是苏灵也就悄悄跟在两人身后走着。

一路跟到了目的地，才发现是这儿的一个寺庙在为穷苦的人民派发斋饭，原本苏灵看见寺庙时就有些迟疑，但是肚子咕噜咕噜的响个不停，她想也不至于这么倒霉就遇见湛玄吧，说不定他还在外修行呢，于是大胆的排在了领饭的队伍后面。

排队的过程中苏灵闲着无事四处观察，发现这个寺庙还挺大，容纳了不少人，时不时还有眉目清秀的僧人经过，苏灵看得目不暇接，突然有一道身影吸引了她的目光。

高大挺拔的身材立于人群之中让人难以忽视，完美的下颚线和立体的五官勾勒出一个漂亮的侧颜，他正低头教导一个稍矮的小居士，低垂的睫毛在眼底打下一片阴影，这倒让苏灵想起了同样是睫毛精的小和尚湛玄，只不过湛玄可没有眼前这位如此有威严，浑身上下都散发着冷静自持的禁欲气息。不知为何苏灵看着他有些害怕，反倒是那位小居士的气质比较讨人喜欢，唇红齿白，看着让人心生亲近之意。

视线不知不觉多停留了一会儿，对方竟然也看过来了，似乎感知到她的视线所在之后还皱眉挡了一下小居士，然后朝她这边过来了。

他的步伐很大，长腿一迈才没几步就几乎快来到苏灵跟前，凑得近了眉眼看得更清晰，莫名的熟悉，直到苏灵看见他腰间挂着那圈的灰白皮毛，终于慌乱了起来，转过身子就想跑，头上的帷帽却被人扯落了下来，银白的发丝散落了一地。

“果然是你，女妖！”


	3. Chapter 3

苏灵记不清自己是怎么逃出去的了，场面一片混乱，只可惜她最后什么也没吃到，缩在一个洞穴里听着自己肚子里的奏乐逐渐入睡，梦里再一次见到了十五岁的湛玄，他还在那破败的寺庙里，手里捏着她消失后留下来的那圈皮毛不知道说了些什么，然后等天刚亮起一角就带着那皮毛一起离开了。

之后的画面都闪的很快，苏灵好像一口气看完了他好几年的人生，其中很多画面是他瞬间就断送了暴乱的妖物性命，但面对人类时又比较温和，只是随年岁渐长，湛玄的表情波动幅度越来越小，没有最初她遇见他那时那么生动了。最后他变成苏灵最后看见他时的模样，向她逼近要再一次取她性命。

“啊！”苏灵发现现在总是睡个觉都不得安生，经常被惊醒，但梦境好像告诉了她一些什么，仔细回想，苏灵终于明白了当初湛玄掐着她脖子不是因为被她夺了贞操，而是可能发现了她是妖。

“他面对妖的时候也太过冷酷了吧，一点道理都不讲啊……”苏灵摇了摇头，如今已经被他注意到踪迹，以他的能力迟早得被找到，要如何才能穿越回去呢，想到上次穿越的契机，是在她认为接近濒死的期间，可她实在不想再体验一回，只好现在先去解决自己的温饱问题。

苏灵回去原来世界的时候有稍微查过雪貂的资料，虽然作为人类宠物的部分种类已经温和很多，但野生的雪貂也是凶残的肉食动物，会将猎物的全身都吞食进肚，而她作为一个雪貂妖，怎么着也不能太弱了吧，于是沉下心来回想第一次梦中的雪貂修炼过程。

再睁开眼时苏灵感觉自己嗅觉变得更加灵敏，行动敏捷，身体各方面都提升了不少，还发现自己身上有个防御型的大招，只是无论如何她都不太想用，因为那是……臭腺，作为一个女孩子来说，相当于面对敌人时放了个奇臭无比的屁之后逃跑，实在太羞耻了。

而且她发现自己体形缩小了，竟然变成雪貂的兽型，娇小的身躯从宽大的卫衣里探出头来，好奇的望着四周变大的景观，这个兽型娇小可爱，特别适合掩人耳目的溜走，不过现在苏灵待在山林里，猛兽众多，最终她还是变回了人形，只可惜衣服不能跟着一起变，只是如此一来她就想到了解决温饱的好办法。

仔细考量过后的苏灵始终觉得自己就算有所提升，面对山林里的野兽也还是个稚嫩的新手，因此她才想出了这么一个不太光明的办法——去山脚边上的农户家里蹭点饭菜吃，借助兽型灵活的身躯，穿梭于各个厨房里，叼起一块肉就跑，因为量少速度快，还真没被人发现过。

就这么快活地度过了几天，苏灵打算转移阵地，不料却在临走前被逮了个正着。那时她听见村民们讨论说有个会降妖除魔的厉害僧人在这附近，可能过几天就要过来了，才听完打算跑路，转头就撞上了人，苏灵被捏着后颈拎了起来，可怜巴巴的小脚四处乱蹬，挣脱不开，定睛一看眼前人却心底更寒。

抓起她的人正是湛玄，他皱眉盯着苏灵的小眼睛看，苏灵尽量摆出一副无辜小动物的表情扑闪着黑眼珠子装可爱，希望湛玄能认为她就是只无辜的小动物放她离开，但是湛玄却挑起嘴角笑了，比从前更加俊美的脸上出现如此笑容简直摄人心魄，但也更加危险。苏灵以为自己下一秒就要被捏爆了，正打算释放臭腺这个最终大招，没想到却被装进了一个内里空间奇大的袋子里，没熏到别人，反而把自己熏晕了。

等苏灵被释放出来的时候浑身软绵绵地被捏在湛玄手里，细细长长的一滩像无骨的绒毛任他揉捏，她不敢变回人形，如今没有衣服可以遮蔽，直接变回去就太刺激了，说不定湛玄一看到她那张脸就回想到过往又来掐死她。

湛玄保持着那副清冷的禁欲样子，手上可没停，似乎很喜欢苏灵兽型柔软的触感。喂喂你知道你现在是在捏我胸吗！苏灵虽然很想出声抗议，但是又不敢，只好委屈地独自颤抖。“我找了你很久。”他突然出声说话了，“还以为你在这个世界里彻底消散了。”

他那天眼睁睁看着她从指缝间溜走，身体破碎成一片片的雪花飘散开，只留下了她一直戴在身上的灰白皮毛。

原本那天是想先封印她的，带回去给师父看，顺便请罪。因为对她的身份确实有疑虑，她跟以往遇上的恶妖不同，并且身上的人类气息更重。没想到她就这样消失了，湛玄一度认为是自己一时激动下手重了杀死了她，但仔细回想细节又觉得不对，同时每次回想都顺带将那之前的记忆也一起翻了出来，共同的缠绵回忆引诱起不堪的欲念，心中总有莫名的情绪扰了他的清思，于是那之后他便快速返回寺庙，将一切告诉了师父。

没想到师父看见羞愧难当的他并没有过多的责罚，还点了点那圈被带回去的皮毛说，她还会再出现的。这一等，就等到了现在。

湛玄想过再一次遇见她时应该如何抓她起来质问的，为什么她的体质看起来如此奇怪，为什么要对他做那种事，为什么说不做就会死，为什么……

“为什么突然消失了？”

苏灵被他突然的提问吓了一跳，圆溜溜的眼睛看着湛玄一眨不眨的，她张了张嘴，发现这个身体实在无法发出声音，可是湛玄又不放开她，只好胡乱挥舞着粉嫩的小爪子。

“你变不回去？”苏灵看见他皱了皱眉头，虽然是误解了她的意思，但苏灵觉得这样好像也不错，于是点了点小巧的脑袋。湛玄看到她乖顺的样子竟也没说什么，把她再捏在手里把玩了一会儿就塞进了怀里，轻轻地说：“那你就先这样跟在我身边吧。我徒儿不见了，得回去找她。”

苏灵觉得他比想象中更加平和，没像她以为的那样要把自己蹂躏的死去活来，也不知是她这幅样子起了作用，还是她把他想的太过可怕了，心情安定下来之后就安安静静地趴在湛玄怀里，只露出一个小脑袋。

晚上的时候留宿在一家客栈里，苏灵吃上了她在这个世界里最丰盛的一餐，最后乖乖的回到湛玄怀里睡觉，他实在是太喜欢捏她现在的身体，苏灵感觉身上的皮毛都被他摸得油光噌亮，但实际上轻柔的抚摸也莫名舒适，她逐渐就进入了梦乡。

难得无梦，却不料再次醒过来的时候苏灵还是被吓了一跳，因为她变回人身了，应该是以往睡觉时的习惯，但现在就显得很不妙，她赤身裸体地被锁在湛玄的怀里，他呼出的气息笼罩在她头顶，她根本不敢动弹。

时间一长四肢都觉得麻木，稍微想扭动一下身子又怕惊醒湛玄，苏灵静下心来想变回兽型，尝试了几次都失败了，她正奇怪着，突然感觉下腹被熟悉的燥热蔓延。

不是吧……苏灵急得直冒冷汗，突然感觉头顶规律的呼吸变了节奏，抬头望去。

湛玄醒了。


	4. Chapter 4

湛玄的目光还未完全清明，环在苏灵腰间的手却已经下意识收紧了，另一只手笼罩着金色的佛光朝着苏灵面门呼啸而去，却在她尖叫出声前停下了动作。他发现了怀里多出来的人是谁。

苏灵尴尬地抬头看向湛玄，还未出声，按在她腰间的手已经快速松开，她好像烫手的山芋一般被扔到一旁的床铺上打了个滚，被褥将她整个卷起，只剩下雪白的肩头还露在外面，湛玄不知从哪抽出的金色长绳，牢牢实实地捆在了被褥外面，才几秒钟功夫，苏灵已经被制服在床上无法动弹。

“没想到你竟死性不改！”湛玄捆的太严实，苏灵觉得呼吸都困难，但还是使劲扭动着要向他解释：“误会啊！我也是突然变回人身，不是想对你做什么！拜托你别杀我！”一连串的话说完，苏灵喘着粗气真诚地看向湛玄，发现他有些不自在的侧过了头，但控制她的力道还没松。

“我现在无法信任你，等找回徒儿之后我会把你关进万妖塔里，在此之前你最好安分的待着。”

万妖塔又是什么，听起来很恐怖啊！苏灵一点都不想被关进去，但是现在无论怎么说湛玄都不放开她。直到湛玄说要启程去找徒儿了，得带着她一起走，可苏灵现在被捆着的状态又太过奇怪，被褥下的身体未着一物，她无法变回兽型，于是干脆向湛玄提议找店家帮忙买来女子的衣物给她穿上。

“我不会搞小动作的，放心吧。不然你一直看着我换衣服也行？”

“……”最终湛玄还是听了她的意见，只是店小二把衣服送上来的时候瞥见了床上的苏灵，临走时看了好几眼湛玄，神色奇怪。

苏灵也注意到店小二的表情，心里默默地偷乐，说不定以后坊间会流传出破戒僧人强抢民女，春宵一度后衣物净毁的奇怪话本小故事呢，也算是小小的报复了一下他。

一身素白银丝团花对襟襦裙，外披浅色纱衣，腰间系一条朱红腰带束出盈盈细腰，这一套装束与先前苏灵穿来的睡衣或卫衣不同，能将女子柔美玲珑的身姿都完美勾勒，只是苏灵先前从未穿过，倒是折腾了老半天，若不是湛玄一直听着身后的声响，难免又会以为她在拖延时间搞什么小计谋想逃走，只是这段时光对于他来说也实在难熬。

终于穿好后苏灵喊了一声湛玄，他转过来时明显的停顿了一下，苏灵特意凑近他身边转了一圈，裙摆飞扬起灵动的光彩，“你看，我这样穿也挺好看的吧~”湛玄没有回答她，只是低着头将那金色长绳重新捆到苏灵左手上，那大概是缚妖绳一类的法器，一触碰到苏灵手臂就融了进去，苏灵虽然能感觉到它存在却碰不到也无法解开，而长绳的另一头就牵在湛玄手上。

苏灵看见湛玄不理她只顾自己动作，倒也不恼，因为在靠近时她就发现了他耳尖上的淡淡红晕和变紧促的呼吸。啊原来还是当年那个容易慌乱的小和尚呢，苏灵起了些坏心思，一路上都和湛玄靠的很近，他便故意迈大步子拉开部分距离，但很快又被苏灵小跑着追上来。

“你不是怕我抓你么，怎么现在又总是离我这么近？”

苏灵当然不能说这是在调戏他，只好扯起了其他话题：“你那徒弟是那天在你身边的小居士么？长得白白净净挺好看啊。”没想到这话一说出口湛玄就停了脚步，苏灵依着惯性往前走，差点被手上的缚妖绳扯得摔跤，转头向湛玄看去，却发现他神色严肃：“你果然……喜欢这种类型的吗？”

“咦？”

“我那时尚且年幼才被你得了手，但这次绝不能让你害了我徒儿。”他高大的身躯笼罩着苏灵，苏灵能明确感受到他这些年成长带来的变化，而后又听见他说：“而且，我徒儿是女的。”

“哈哈哈我知道她是女的啊！”苏灵明白湛玄肯定是误会了她说的话，看来他现在是把自己当成喜欢辣手摧花的变态了，但她当时也是无奈之举，说起来还真不巧，她现在又处于发情期的阶段，只是目前情况还好，不知道还能撑到何时，只能走一步算一步。

不过这次苏灵打算和湛玄解释清楚，说不定他明白了她的苦衷之后可以不把她关进那什么万妖塔里。只是……这解释的过程却也十分尴尬，听完苏灵的话之后湛玄并没有立即表示出相信她的态度，似乎还在考虑她所说的内容真实性，苏灵有些着急，“我说的都是真的，如果发情期长时间没有交配的话，到时候我会逐渐贫血，发展到后面会内脏出血和感染，那时就晚了。”

“而且，而且我现在，发情期又到了。”苏灵说到后面越来越小声，脸颊两抹绯红，这事儿直接说出来还是有点害羞，好像在暗示湛玄些什么似地，虽然她也确实有这么个意思。湛玄显然听见了她后面的话，手握成拳紧了紧缚妖绳，然后叹了口气：“总会有其他解决办法的。”

“哼”苏灵小声嘀咕，“哪有什么别的办法，再这样下去只能慢慢被折磨死。”说话间旁边一个小小的身影引起了苏灵注意，往那望去，起先什么都没看见，后来竟然看见一个白白的小脑袋从石头后面露了出来。

是雪貂！

苏灵现在正走在人来人往的小镇路上，不符合普通雪貂的出没环境，再加上那只雪貂似乎一直在不远处悄悄跟着他们。苏灵内心稍稍有些激动，难不成这也是一个雪貂妖？虽然还分不出公母，但有了同伴提供经验说不定能帮助自己解决眼下的麻烦。

因为一路上分了心，直到跟着湛玄走到下榻的一处民宿时，苏灵才回过神来，湛玄原本打算今晚要继续拉着缚妖绳在她旁边打坐一晚，却被苏灵义正言辞的拒绝了，并循循善诱：“男女授受不亲啊！你不是一直担心我对你做什么吗，我们分开住就好了，而且你打坐一晚上多累啊，不行不行，一定得睡觉。”

湛玄对她突如其来的反常行为感到很莫名，不过最后还是在苏灵房门外布下了禁制，不允许她外逃。等湛玄离开后苏灵终于放松了下来，要是一晚上他都在旁边，那她怎么能够和那位同伴成功会晤呢！刚刚她悄悄注意到，那只雪貂也跟在不远处来到了民宿外面，它总不能是去找湛玄，目标肯定是她。

然而一直等待到了深夜，苏灵期待的心情逐渐冷却下来，下腹的疼痛与空虚一浪又一浪地袭来，痛苦在寂静又无事可做的夜里显得尤为明显，正当苏灵准备抱着枕头硬抗一晚的时候，突然听见窗台传来悉悉索索的声音，是那只雪貂来了！

与兽体近乎纯白的苏灵不同，它的四肢与尾部都覆盖上了棕黑色的短毛，两眼之间有淡淡的黑色纹路，整体看着在黑夜里并不显眼，此刻正灵活地翻越窗台爬到了苏灵床边。

苏灵还是第一次看到同类，一把将它捧了起来抱在怀中，柔软的身体果然让人爱不释手，苏灵开始有点理解为什么之前湛玄这么喜欢揉她了，“你也是雪貂妖吗？你是来找我的？”她小声地问它，害怕动静太大会被隔壁的湛玄听见。

它从刚才开始就在苏灵身上嗅探着什么，听见问话后抖了抖身子，身体突然开始变化起来。苏灵原本抱在怀里的小小身子逐渐胀大，毛发褪去，最终变成了一个黑发少年，眼睛周围保留了淡淡的黑色的纹路，好似天然的眼线，原先没注意，现在发现他手上还戴着一个银白的手环。

一瞬间苏灵就被他压在了床上，刚变成人形的少年自然是裸体的，苏灵被吓到一时之间只能盯着他的脸看，这与她想象中的友好会晤似乎有些差别？

“你在发情期是么。”看似是提问但语气却十分笃定，少年紧贴着苏灵的身体，苏灵第一时间感受到了他的变化，突然有些紧张起来，虽然她原本也想找同类探讨一下发情期的问题，但没想到对方一上来就要帮她亲自解决问题。

车速好像有点快，苏灵感觉自己已经跟不上了，和湛玄那个扭扭捏捏的和尚比起来果然妖族少年直接又果断啊，这都已经开始扒她衣服了。“诶不是，等，等一下，会不会太快了？！”苏灵手忙脚乱地阻止少年，但对方力气意外的大，丝毫没有被她干扰到，更何况她本身穿的就只是裙子。

“放轻松点，我能帮你安全度过发情期。”他停顿了一会儿，晃了晃手上的银白手环，露出一个爽朗的笑：“还能把你从那个坏和尚手上救走呢，他不会知道的。之后你就和我回族里吧！”

苏灵在挣扎间忍受着下腹的燥热，但是湛玄的脸一直在眼前闪烁，她没办法立即接受雪貂少年，终于用尽全力起身把他推翻到一边，“不行！”

突然间空气好像变冷了，苏灵往旁边看去，噢原来是风把门吹开了。

等等，不对！苏灵还维持着反压少年的姿势，僵硬地看着门外的身影一步一步靠近。

“你 们 在 做 什 么。”


	5. Chapter 5

湛玄一字一顿的话语中透露着怒气，苏灵打了个寒颤，眼看他身上逐渐出现金色梵文围绕，苏灵又回忆起了曾经在梦里看过他是如何对付那些妖物的，他的目光紧盯着被她压着的少年，于是苏灵赶紧起身放开了少年，侧身挡在他面前，小声又快速地说了一句“快逃！”

湛玄不至于对她太过分，但是对于少年又不一定了，苏灵好不容易遇到一个同族，可不想就这么让他丢了性命。少年毕竟还年轻，同时也深知自己不能正面应对湛玄，于是点了点头在苏灵掩护下起了身，但是临走前他突然从背后抱了一下苏灵，轻轻落了一个吻在苏灵肩头，她听见他在耳边的低语：“我还会回来带你走的。”

“？！！！”苏灵一时怔愣，少年已变回娇小的兽体窜了出去，刚刚那一幕同样被湛玄看在眼里，手轻轻一抖苏灵身旁的位置就被覆盖着梵文的狂风侵袭，承受压力的墙面上塌陷出了一个小洞，所幸刚刚少年更快一步窜了开去，躲过了攻击，而苏灵却丝毫没有被波及到，甚至连发丝都只是微微晃动，仿佛只是轻风拂过。

苏灵第一次亲眼看见湛玄动真格的在使用法术，一时之间眼花缭乱，金色的光芒四处闪烁，每停留在一个地方必定带来破坏，而少年竟然每次都能有惊无险地躲过，直到苏灵注意到他的爪子上依旧戴着同样缩小后的银白手环，还在闪着光，才明白应该是那个手环的功劳，但是时间长了经验不足的少年在闪避的时候也开始出现失误。

这样下去不行，苏灵顾不上会被湛玄误伤，大喊了一声就猛冲上去就抱住了湛玄，制住了他的双手，湛玄在她喊出声的时候就立即收敛了身边围绕的金色梵文，直至被抱住之后停止了攻击，苏灵慌慌忙忙地朝少年的方向喊：“快跑！”

看见一道银光窜出了窗口，苏灵终于安心的松懈下来，这才发现自己刚刚把湛玄抱得太紧，本身她的衣服因为被少年拉扯过，如今只剩松松垮垮地挂着身上罢了，胸口一大半的绵软都只隔了一层纱衣挤压在湛玄身上。

苏灵急忙松开湛玄往后退去，手上还拉扯着为数不多的布料遮挡，却没想到理应会避让视线的湛玄竟然一把将她拉了回去，大手就按压在她腰后，紧紧扣住她不让她后退。

“哼，你竟然护着他！”湛玄的声音听起来颇有些咬牙切齿的意味，眉头皱得死紧，像是有个打不开的结，苏灵被他扣在怀里盯着倒也有些生气，忍不住回击他：“有必要对他用上这么大阵仗吗？你不是只杀恶妖吗，他又没做什么！”

“没做什么？”湛玄的视线滑落到苏灵胸口，“你再说一次。”

嚯，好大的醋味。苏灵终于后知后觉地发现湛玄好像是在吃醋，竟然吃醋了，“哼，光是这样又有什么用！明知道我在发情期又不给我上，让我自己慢慢受折磨！”

“所以你就找他？”听见湛玄的问话，苏灵才发现刚刚自己下意识把内心的话说了出来，不知为何有些心虚，但还是硬梗着脖子跟他对着干：“对呀怎么样！”

这次等来的是长久的沉默，苏灵忍受不住开始挣扎想脱离湛玄身边，却被他攥住了肩膀，他低下身子认真地看着她的眼睛：“所以这些年你都是找其他人解决的？”苏灵被他深邃的黑眸看得有些心慌，这次老老实实说了实话：“也，也不是，我这才第二次发情……”她低下了头，几不可闻得加了一句：“上一次还是你……”

苏灵腰上的力道松了一会儿，正当以为他要放开自己时，突然被湛玄拦腰抱起，他大手一挥解开了房间对苏灵的禁制，然后带她走向隔壁的房间——他的住房。

柔和的月光铺洒在两人身上，四周只听闻鸣虫高低起伏的歌唱，咕咕鸣叫与苏灵宛若雷点般的心跳声相互交织，在黑夜中荡漾开一圈圈的波澜，期待和紧张的心情堆砌起来，细细密密地铺满了整个胸腔。湛玄将她轻轻地放在了床上，他捂住了她的眼睛不让她看见他此刻的表情，黑暗中的苏灵其他感官却更加敏锐。

她感受到他温热的气息近在咫尺，眼睛上覆盖的手略有些紧张地颤抖着，低沉的嗓音缓缓传入耳中：“这次……也由我来帮你。”终于得到他自愿的首肯，苏灵满腔的心绪都要满溢而出，还未动作，唇上就被笨拙地轻触了几下。

苏灵伸出手托住他后脑推向自己，用柔软的舌头攻池掠地，但很快湛玄也掌握了技巧，唇舌相互交缠，来回追逐，覆在眼睛上的大手逐渐移开了，苏灵看见他眼角也爬上了浅浅的红色，暗色的眸光笼罩着一层薄雾，喘息间喉头滚动，热意在彼此间流动。

再也按耐不住，苏灵捧着他的脸轻轻浅浅地一路吻向了脖颈，湛玄即使是睡觉也穿的齐整，但是在苏灵的暴力操作下层层叠叠的衣领也被左右拉开了豁口，微凉的小手灵活地钻入衣衫贴在他火热的胸膛上，撩拨出隐忍的呻吟。

顺势推倒了他，点火的双手逐渐来到下身的衣裤，那儿已经鼓胀起一个显眼的凸起，“哟”苏灵的手指划过隔着衣料画了个圈跟许久不见的小兄弟打招呼，满意地得到了底下身躯轻颤的反应，但很快她就轻松不起来了，褪去遮掩后的欲龙抬头，看着比她印象中大得多。

这是当然的，当时在寺庙中的第一次慌乱又黑暗，她的记忆也不甚明了，更何况如今湛玄已经相比起那时长了不少年岁，她半跪在湛玄身上，轻轻握住他，那上面青筋虬结，倒是一点都不像它主人那般清秀，穴口已经对准了他的顶端，晶莹的蜜液因为发情期的缘故更多的分泌出来挨蹭到彼此腿间。

苏灵还在磨蹭着，湛玄突然出手解决了她的犹豫不决，他捏在苏灵的胯骨上向下一压，炙热的茎柱猛然破开湿润的蚌肉刺进甬道，那一刻两人皆是发出一声粗喘，柔软湿润的肉壁包裹着不断勃发的性器，对于苏灵来说两次穿越间的时间也不过十几天，但是湛玄却是禁欲了好几年，此刻堆积的欲望都一并迸发。

不似锁骨菩萨，肉身布施，普度众生，他只想度这眼前一人，与她踏上极乐。摆腰挺胯，粗长的茎柱一次又一次撞进苏灵身体里，她的身体被带动着起伏摇摆，被刺激到无力的上身后仰撑在湛玄腿上，下身的抽插交合却因此更加明显，花穴润泽晶亮，全身都蔓延着粉嫩的胭脂色，酥软雪白的乳肉在空中波荡晃动，软嫩圆润，引人在上面留下痕迹的欲望。

湛玄握住那团颤动的软肉，仰着上身坐起吸啃舔咬那一抹耸立的娇红，随着他的动作苏灵原本后仰的身子也被带着往前坐，两人的身子交叠在一起，下身贴得更加紧密，而他仍然托着着苏灵后腰缓缓碾磨，茎柱深埋在肉穴里打转磨动，花心在碾磨间推挤出一圈圈粘稠湿滑的蜜液。

苏灵胸前已经被肆虐的留下一道道暧昧的红痕，情动的呻吟不断从口中溢出，但只是缓慢的在体内摩擦还不能满足她的空虚，于是悄悄的用力夹紧了甬道，湿润的肉壁推挤着宛如一张张小嘴吸舔着茎身，“嗯……唔”，湛玄一个挺动抱紧了苏灵的细腰，瓷白的肌肤上留下了浅浅的咬痕，口中银丝粘连着肌肤颤巍巍地在空中断裂。

他将苏灵放倒在床上，抬起一条腿挂到自己肩上，然后大开大合的压着她抽插，苏灵略抬起头就能看见柔嫩的肉穴吸附在茎身上被不断抽出带入，反复吞吐，凶狠的撞击在腿间摩擦出暧昧的红痕，湿润的水声和卵袋撞击的声响不绝于耳，眼前景象情色又诱人，苏灵看得面色潮红，肉穴在碰撞中不断收缩。

看向湛玄，苏灵发现他也同样陷入情欲中，朦胧的黑眸中倒映着她的身体，面对外人冷静威严的面庞如今却半眯着眼满面红云，薄唇微张吐露燥热的喘息，结实的肌肉被绷得紧紧的，带动下身一次次进出她的身体，这一切都是因她而改变，异样的满足感在苏灵心中升腾扩散。

察觉到苏灵的视线胶着在自己脸上，湛玄微微停了动作，放下她一边的腿，俯身吻上苏灵，喷涌的浪潮袭来之前苏灵被吻得意识朦胧，模模糊糊的抱着湛玄，想着：她这妖是彻底被他降服了。


	6. Chapter 6

不知过了多久，平息情潮后的两人相拥而卧，苏灵靠着湛玄的胸膛任由他轻柔地抚摸自己的长发，指尖在发间穿梭的感觉十分舒适，睡意逐渐笼罩上来，苏灵即将进入梦乡时却听见湛玄提起了那位雪貂少年。

“那个雪貂妖临走前跟你说了什么？”他将发丝绕在修长的手指上把玩，似是不经意的向苏灵提问。

苏灵已是累极了，睡眼朦胧，不想再跟他说话，但是得不到回答的湛玄却捏住了她的下巴迫使她抬头看着他，苏灵半眯着眼，皱着眉头拍开了湛玄的手，含糊不清地回答他：“他……他说还会回来……恩……回来带我走。”

“哼，就凭他？”湛玄轻哼了一声，看着眼前软软地靠在自己胸膛的人儿，粉白的娇躯上遍布他留下的痕迹，他深吸了一口气，还是想听听苏灵自己的想法，于是依旧不依不饶的继续将苏灵从睡梦中拉扯出来：“那你怎么想的，你会跟他……唔”

他话才说到一半，就被堵住了嘴，是苏灵用力拉下他的头重重地将唇贴了上去，像是发泄似地狠狠的啃咬了一会儿，随后恶声恶气地朝湛玄吼：“我不会跟他走！我会一直待在你身边！行了吧！让我睡觉！困死了！”说罢还拧了一把湛玄的胸，忿忿地扭过身子背对着他睡，末了还补上一句：“有什么事等明天再说。”

湛玄愣了一会儿消化完苏灵刚刚说的话，轻笑一声吻了吻她的头顶，便也跟着睡去，只是他还有点无奈，怎么之前还乖巧可人的，突然就这么嫌弃他了，颇有一种吃完就扔的感觉啊嘤嘤嘤。

第二天正午苏灵才缓缓从睡梦中醒来，在床上伸了个懒腰，整个人呈大字型霸占了整张床，此时她才发现湛玄不在身边，床边却整齐得摆放着她的衣物。带着疑虑，苏灵还是决定先把衣服穿好，毕竟她现在还一丝不挂呢，微风从窗外吹来，略有些凉。

然而她才刚把衣物取来，门就被打开了，湛玄直愣愣地从门外走进来，看见的就是苏灵裸着身子一脚跨在床外一手捧着衣服的景象，正午的阳光透进来，与夜间清冷的月光照映出的身躯看起来又是不同的感觉，昨夜的回忆再一次涌上心头，湛玄觉得喉头发紧，鼠蹊燥热，暗自攥紧了拳头让自己冷静。

苏灵在湛玄进来那一刻就轻呼了一声下意识跳回了床里面，拉过被子罩住自己，她的脸上微微发热，有些埋怨地说：“你怎么进来都不敲门啊。”

“啊，忘了。”他一时之间还没习惯自己房中有他人存在，因此等打开门走进来之后再想起已经迟了。苏灵也没有过多纠缠，已经罩着被子开始穿衣服，透过被子里传出闷闷的声音：“你做什么去了？”

湛玄走到一旁的椅子上坐了下来，背对着床铺回她：“去修复你房里的东西。”昨天夜里因为跟雪貂少年闹了一场，屋内不少东西都被损坏了，好在他早年外出修行，为了方便还研习了修复物品的法术，不然等民宿的老板过来看了就很难解释为什么一夜过后屋内会一片狼藉了。

等待期间湛玄还顺便向苏灵说了剩下的行程：“我徒儿应该也在这附近不远了，收拾一下我们就去找她。”犹豫了一会儿之后他又接着补了一句：“你若是觉得现在身子疲惫不想多走动，能变回兽型的话待在我怀里也可以。”说完话脸上又浮上了淡淡的红云。

可是等了许久，直至身后都没了声响，也不见有回应的声音，湛玄不安地回过头，被子还高高的隆起，但是却不见有动静，不妙的猜测逐渐形成，他快步走过去将被子扯开，果然空无一人！被褥下只剩了杂乱的衣物。

“该死！”怒上心头，床柱被湛玄捏碎了一个角。为什么她总能在他面前消失，昨晚还说会一直待在他身边，果然不该轻信她说的话吗！难不成是又使了什么计谋和那个雪貂妖跑了？不对，这间屋子也被他下了对苏灵的禁制，她无法离开。

不过毕竟不是多年前那个尚且年幼的湛玄，他很快冷静下来思考，上一次苏灵的消失也同样是突然发生的，并且看起来不是她自己使用的妖术，这次说不定也是意外，不然她不会等到他回屋后才在穿衣时消失，如果想逃跑的话早就趁他不在的时候想办法了。

虽然想明白了一些，但湛玄依旧有些心烦意乱，最终只揉了揉眉心，在这里耗着也只是浪费时间，决定先去寻了徒儿再回寺庙里想办法，这次他一定要彻底探寻出她消失的原因。

另一头，苏灵呆愣地坐在电脑前，发现自己竟然又回来了，欲哭无泪地捂住了脸，原来她穿越回来的契机不是濒死，是发情期解决后的某一时刻就会回来。她瘫倒在自己的床上，发出一声声哀嚎：“别这么玩我啊！要是再一次穿回去，这次我一定会被他弄死……”

命运多舛，苏灵再一次见到湛玄是在一年后，这一次十分意外的，她不是落在别处，正是出现在湛玄房里，而他看起来却十分平静，仿佛早就预知到她的到来。

苏灵还站在原地不知所措的时候，湛玄一步步靠近了她，没有她料想中的愤怒或惊讶，只是温柔的搂住了她，对她笑。

“这次我不会放你离开了。”

END


	7. 番外（一）

重新回到湛玄身边的苏灵有些恍惚，搂着自己的这个胸膛有一种不真实感，自上次穿越的事情已经过了一年，在这一年期间她曾怀抱着紧张又期待的心情尝试再次去看关于雪貂的科普介绍，但再也没发生过穿越的事情。偶尔回想起来只能暗自感叹兴许只是一场虚无缥缈的梦，于是又逐渐投入日常生活中，将这一切埋藏在心里。

这次穿越的契机依然十分突然，她只是无意间看见一个关于雪貂的视频，记忆重新翻涌上来的一瞬，再眨眼便出现在了湛玄面前。

许久未见，他的气质相较之前却变得更成熟稳重了，若说第二次见面时的他是清冷俊美，但是偶尔撩拨还是会露出破绽，现在反而增添了一分从容不迫的温和，苏灵被抱着有一下没一下地抚着背，总觉得似乎有一丝隐隐约约的威压在笼罩着她，然而又没有依据。突然记起两边世界的时间流动是不同的，由于湛玄的外貌没有多大变化，苏灵一时还没想起来，如今记起来了，便抬起头问：“自上次我们见面，这里已经过了多少年了？”

湛玄没有直面回答她的问题，只是把下巴靠在苏灵头上，抱得更紧了一些：“很多年了吧。”关于他的问题还有很多，但是苏灵对于刚回来时听到的那句话十分在意：“你说不会再放我离开了……是什么意思？”湛玄的胸膛轻轻震动，似乎笑了一声，继续搂着她就往床榻的方向走，一边走一边回复她的问题：“自然是字面上的意思。”

苏灵有些慌张，尽管再次见到湛玄令她很高兴，但是在原世界里的家人朋友都健在而且对她很好，即使这边时间流动的速度比原世界的要更快，可时间一长，家人朋友们也会发现她消失不见了，她也同样不想抛弃他们：“可是，我有我的家人和朋友！我也得回去见他们。”

经过多年的探索，湛玄已经明白苏灵原本并不属于这个世界，是由于某些机缘才撞进来的，机缘产生的几率随机不定，但现在他已经能预测并加以控制。于是他点点头，安抚她不安的情绪：“嗯，但我会陪着你。”

“咦？！”苏灵还处在惊愕的状态，不知不觉就被湛玄推到了床榻上，等意识到的时候满脸赤红，慌张地想要起身，“我现在没在发情期啊？”一回来就往床上跑未免也太刺激了。“我知道。”湛玄揽住她的腰，把柔软的身子拉过来拥进怀里：“只是睡觉。”他朝她看了一眼，反倒显得苏灵很急色似地，于是她只好不再出声，乖乖躺着任由思绪无边无际地飘散开，逐渐也就陷入了梦乡。

不知过了多久，迷迷糊糊间感到有人在把玩自己的头发，苏灵翻过身抱住枕头呢喃了一声：“别玩了，湛玄。”回应她的却是一个清脆的女声：“好久没听人这样喊师父了。”苏灵感觉不对，立马从朦胧睡意中彻底醒来，定睛一看，明眸皓齿，是个秀丽的姑娘，一副干净利落的打扮，手里还抓着一把她的纯白长发。

对方似乎对她很好奇，见她醒了就凑过来仔细瞧，上下打量着还时不时点评一下：“你就是师父一直在找的女妖啊，之前只远远地见过那么一面就再也没瞧见了，现在看来果然不一般。”

苏灵仔细辨认着，始终不记得她是谁，直至注意到她似乎一直将湛玄称作师父，才想起来先前湛玄确实有个女徒弟佯装成小居士跟在身边，当时湛玄还误以为她要对这小居士下手。小徒弟的确长大了不少，也不再作男装打扮，因此一时之间没有认出来。

听小徒弟说，如今湛玄已经是寺庙住持，平日里处理事务也十分繁杂，因此不能亲自看着苏灵，所以派她回来“监视”苏灵。“哦？原来他是这么对你说的？”苏灵哭笑不得，哪有被抓起来的妖还能舒舒服服躺在床上睡觉的，小徒弟未免也太信任湛玄说的话了。

“虽然现在我也除了许多妖，但第一次见到像你这样的似妖非妖的体质，所以师父也用这种办法束缚你是为了研究吗？”她无意间说出的话引起了苏灵的注意：“你说束缚？”苏灵看了看自己，并没有感到不适。小徒弟一惊，似乎没想到苏灵不知情，但这也并没什么好隐瞒的。

“你身上有个法咒，与师父连结，具体内容是什么倒不知道了。”她晃了晃脑袋似乎想要炫耀，“这种法咒我也用过类似的，很多年前对一只年兽用过。”“年兽？！”苏灵没想到这世界里还有这种生物具象存在，毕竟在她的世界里这不过是神话中的生物。“对，可即使到现在他都还每年过来捣乱……不对，我跟你说这么多干嘛。”小徒弟提到年兽时颇有些咬牙切齿的意味，但苏灵隐约觉得她脸上似乎爬上了一抹红晕，还未仔细看清，话题就被她终止了。

然而只是待在房里两两对望也十分无趣，苏灵突然有个念头想去之前湛玄提过的万妖塔看看，他曾经威胁说要关她进去，那到底是个什么地方，如今反而有些好奇。小徒弟犹豫了好一会儿，终于答应带苏灵远远地去看一眼，万妖塔毕竟是关押妖物的地方，周围下了不少禁制，苏灵即使去到那里也做不了什么。

苏灵如愿以偿，但万妖塔倒不是她想象中那么金光闪闪气势恢宏，反而古朴素雅，屹立在一池湖水中央，周围皆用粗壮的锁链围绕着。看了一会儿感到无趣，便打算离开，但临走时一道闪电般的黑影钻进了苏灵裙底，攀上了她的大腿，苏灵起先以为是蛇，惊呼出声，小徒弟回过头看她的时候，她才注意到腿上柔软毛绒的触感，它绕着她的大腿回旋着往上爬，扒着她的内衣边一路钻到了胸口，顺滑的绒毛摩擦得皮肤一阵瘙痒，似乎还有什么冰凉的物体碰到她，苏灵意识到了一点什么，在小徒弟狐疑的目光中强装无事，等小徒弟转过身之后才悄悄拉开领口看。

是只两眼中间有黑色纹路的雪貂！最重要的是，它朝她挥了挥小爪子，那爪子上戴了只银白手环。曾经遇见的那位雪貂族少年正是靠着银白手环隐藏了妖族气息并且躲过了湛玄的攻击。

没想到竟有如此凑巧的事，待小徒弟说要离开去找湛玄报告，苏灵独自留在房里的时候，她赶紧扯开领口放雪貂少年出来，但他反倒不着急似的，并没有马上出来，依旧趴在苏灵胸口，以兽型与她对话：“没想到竟然在这里碰见你，在上次见面之后再也没你的气息了，我还以为你被那和尚杀了。”他的小爪子戳了戳苏灵，“现在你也赶快变成原型跟我走吧！”

苏灵毫不犹豫地拒绝了他，才刚回到湛玄的身边，她也并没有离开的打算，“虽然不知道你为什么出现在万妖塔附近，但我现在很好，你快离开这。”苏灵试图抓住他的身子把他拎出来，但没想到他扭动着柔软的身体竟然躲过了苏灵的抓捕，在苏灵身上四处游走，他的声音掩盖在衣服之下，模模糊糊：“是不是被困在他身边太久了，你别忘了自己是妖啊！”

我原本就不是！苏灵不知该如何和他解释，抓得烦了一气之下念起变身的口诀，变回兽型脱离少年的骚扰。不料霎时间银光大盛，那小小的手环发出的光芒将两只雪貂都包裹了进去，才一瞬，房里就没了他们的身影。

“苏灵？！”苏灵的气息才刚消失没多久，湛玄就从别处急急赶来，偌大的房间里只剩下一件熟悉的衣物散落在地板中央。他深吸一口气，暗自捏了个诀，法咒还在，苏灵并没有离开这个世界。随后他很轻易便发现了问题所在——尽管气息十分微薄，但以他现在的能力已经能探知出来，房间里曾经还有另一只妖，似乎以什么作为媒介带走了苏灵。

沉默了一会儿，湛玄便转过身去交代慌张跟来的小徒弟还未处理完的事务，最后只留下一句很快回来就离去了，小徒弟叫苦不迭，但因为苏灵的消失也有她的一部分责任，只好乖乖接下重任。

唉，希望师父赶紧把那只女妖带回来吧。


	8. 番外（二）

另一边，苏灵被耀眼的光芒闪得闭上了双眼，再回过神来时发现自己已身处雪地里，少年滔滔不绝地介绍着，苏灵才得知，他单名一个帕字，是族长的儿子，继任族长的要求是需要外出历练带回宝物，他在万妖塔附近转悠是因为传闻那里关押了许多厉害的精怪，同时也掩藏了不少宝具以镇压它们。

雪貂圆溜溜的眼睛眯成了一条缝，看着很是欢喜：“但是我现在不需要那些宝具了，我已经带回了你。”苏灵兽体通身雪白，纯净无垢，在他心中是最美丽的宝物，是多年后失而复得的意外之喜，他没有告诉苏灵的是，他跑去万妖塔试图拿走宝具放出精怪也是为了给湛玄找麻烦。

“你随我来去见父亲吧，他也会认同你的。”苏灵不想走，但是帕一直用头拱着她的身子前行，时不时还轻咬她后颈的皮毛往前带，这冰天雪地的，即使她这具身体的耐寒能力很强，但让她直接变回赤裸人身在这雪山中胡乱逃走也不可行，想当初她被困在雪山4天才遇到小湛玄呢。

没有别的办法，苏灵只好一路跟着来到一个隐蔽的洞口里，果然深处有一只体形较大的雪貂，半眯着眼趴在地上，他周围还挤了大大小小好几只一齐朝他们看来，粉嫩的鼻头还一动一动地嗅着，尽管苏灵现在自己也是雪貂的外形，但并不妨碍她依旧可以被眼前的一大堆萌物击中，后来他们交流了些什么苏灵都没听进去，光是盯着族长的圆墩墩的肚子大不敬地想一些诸如抱在怀里使劲揉一定很柔软之类的事情了。

直至帕把苏灵带去另一处洞口里，朝她宣布再不久发情期到来，她会在他成为族长的那一天也正式成为他的妻子时，苏灵被萌昏头的脑子才终于清醒过来：“你说什么？！”“刚刚不是正和父亲讨论这件事么，你没听见吗？”

“没有，我不同意！”苏灵试图从洞口钻出去，却被帕牢牢挡住了，他叼着她身上的皮毛，挣扎再多一分便觉得疼了，只得蔫蔫地趴着。“再过不久你自然会同意的。”他抚平了苏灵因为挣扎而乱弄的白毛，似乎有安抚的意味。

苏灵只能默默祈祷湛玄来救她，这雪貂小伙儿拿到的是强制爱的剧本啊，若是先遇到的是他兴许还有那么一丝可能，如今怕是不行。结果她先等来的不是湛玄的声音，却是发情期的先兆。

那熟悉的燥热和酸痛一阵阵袭来，即使是待着不动，腿间也会分泌出少量的粘液，更别提帕一直就在苏灵身边，老钻到她身后面去闻，两只雪貂绕着圈在洞穴狭小的空间里直打转。苏灵也尝试去压制他，但是一个穿越过来的人类，怎么比得上常年锻炼的原住民雪貂呢。所幸在她就要坚持不住的时候，被厚厚的冰雪掩藏起来的洞穴突地被轰开，有人将她轻柔地捧起，那熟悉的气息，正是湛玄。

仿佛一切都能安心下来似地，苏灵紧绷的情绪一松懈，就沉沉睡了过去，这一觉并不安稳——在银白无边的地界里，她漫无目的地奔跑着，即使周围的积雪逐渐多得快要将她淹没，却依然有把火苗在身体里疯狂逃窜，烧灼着她的神经。忽然有抹耀眼的光芒冉冉升起，围绕着她缓解了烧灼的疼痛，并引领她慢慢走出这片无边无际的银白，前方隐约有个人影在等着她……

“湛玄，湛玄！”

在睡梦中无意识挥舞着双手的苏灵，被温暖的怀抱安抚了焦躁，再睁开眼便看见湛玄在她身边，她又回到了柔软的床榻上，原本发情期产生的燥热感也消失了，回想梦里见到的光芒，苏灵猜想是湛玄做了些什么，再一想，那个雪貂少年已不见踪影，便忍不住问出了声：“帕……那只雪貂，你把他怎样了？”

“噢，这么关心他，还知晓了他的名字？”虽然湛玄脸上不显，语气却十分微妙，苏灵慌忙解释，但湛玄还是松开了原本抱着她的双手，凉凉地丢下一句：“关起来了，你好好休息吧。”就起身准备离开。

“等一下！咳咳，我，我感觉小腹好热啊！”苏灵忽然捂着肚子弯下了腰，湛玄听见她这么说，又低下头探查她的情况，却猝不及防被压倒在床上，自再次见面以来，苏灵第一次在他处变不惊的脸上看见了慌乱的神情，心念一动，俯身趴在湛玄胸口，看似很委屈的样子：“我好难受。”

湛玄皱了眉，扶着她身子沉默了好一会儿，才终于缓缓开口：“我应该已经用法术帮你解除了痛苦才是，何来难受？”那道光果然是他！苏灵经历了被带走的事情之后，反而更坚定了和湛玄在一起的心，但是湛玄现在似乎最喜欢做的事就是抱着她，除此以外再无别的了，这么多年过去，怎么反而更闷骚了？

“心里难受总行了吧。”苏灵捧住湛玄的脸就用力吻了下去，起初紧张，技法又生疏了不少，本来是要主动出击的一方，最后却累得自己气喘吁吁。湛玄不主动，倒也不反抗，像是要看看她能做到什么程度似的，苏灵气得坐起来，索性彻底扮演好自己女妖的身份，双手缓缓探进湛玄的腰间，嘴角勾起蛊惑的笑容：“今日我可要把小师父的精气都收入囊中……助我妖力大涨。”

见苏灵演得颇有兴致，湛玄无奈地笑了，随即低垂下睫羽，悄悄变红的耳尖透露了主人的心情。

“好，那便随你。”

END


End file.
